Homecoming
by monkeywahl
Summary: Rough passion was their equal ground. [TouKen lemon/Oneshot]


"I told you, fucking stay _away from me_!" Touka yelled, throwing a pillow from the couch at Kaneki's face. He easily dodged it by simply moving his head, and allowed the purple-haired ghoul to continue her rampage. "You think you can just _leave, _without telling anyone where you're going, and, and.. just _show back up _like it's nothing!?" she screeched, balling her fists at her sides. Touka was _fuming._

"What makes you think I want to see you, Kaneki! I don't!" The white-haired man clenched his jaw for a second, before sighing. "Listen, Touka-chan.. If you'd just let me talk for a sec-"

"No! I won't." The girl shook her head, and then paused. "Why?" she asked quietly. "You just _left_.. without even saying good-bye, Kaneki-kun." The man hung his head slightly, knowing fully well what he did. "If you'd let me talk.." he said slowly, but again, Touka interrupted him. "I just don't understand.. I don't, I really don't! We did _everything _for you here, and for you to just disappear..!" Kaneki was grinding his teeth now.

"Touka.." he began, but she just _kept going on. _"Touka please.." he insisted a bit louder this time, but still no reaction. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes, but then opened them fiercely when he barked, "Touka-chan!" She immediately snapped her lips shut, widening her eyes a few centimeters.

"I told you.. to let me _fucking _talk." His voice was laced with venom and rancor, and the girl gulped as she watch him recollect himself. "I get what I did was out of the blue, Touka.. but _please_! You need to understand that I _had_ to leave!" Gaining back her confidence, she screamed, "You didn't _have _to do anything! Why do you always persist on doing every-_fucking_-thing by yourself!"

The man released a loud grunt of frustration. "TOUKA!" he bellowed, stalking forwards until he was right in front of her. Touka's shaky pale eyes were narrowed as she stared up at him. "God, _dammit_!" He turned around and grabbed at his thin hair, pulling. He walked a few steps around, before glaring at the waitress. "_I,_" he poked his chest with his index finger harshly, baring his teeth as he spoke. "I _needed _to go! I _needed _to fucking protect Hinami! Hide! _You_!" The dark-haired girl shook her head, frowning deeply. "No. No, Kaneki! _No_!" **_  
><em>**

"You don't always have to fucking protect everyone else!" This time, when Kaneki flounced towards her, he didn't stop, causing her to back up. "_No, _Touka-chan, I _do_."

"What if something were to happen to any of you, and I wasn't able to do anything about it?!" She didn't respond, which caused him to scream, "HUH?!" in her face. Touka was clenching her teeth while hot tears pricked her eyes.

The half-ghoul continued to lead them, voice growing louder as he argued. "I wouldn't FUCKING be able to live with myself!" Finally, Touka's knees collided with the front of the couch and she fell backwards, landing softly on the cushion. Kaneki was huffing from anger as he stared menacingly down at the female with the Ukaku kagune.

Touka, being as stubborn as she is, blinked back a few tears and stood up quickly, causing the white-haired man to stagger backwards. His eyes were clouded by frustration, as were hers.

"_Stop_ being so damn _selfish_," she spat, as she poked his sternum while she lead _him _backwards. They both glared at each other as Touka continued. "You're not the Kaneki _I _know."

Close to being furious, the man with the Rinkaku kagune ripped Touka's wrist away from his body, but held it tightly. "I'm stronger now!" he shouted, squeezing her wrist, causing her to grimace. "I did this for everyone else's sake!" He backed them up once more. "I'm stronger than you!" Touka _tch_-ed. She knew it was true. Everyone knew that Ken Kaneki was a changed man.

"I know you're stronger than me!" she screamed back, moving closer to him so that their chests were almost touching. "God_damn _Kaneki!" she shrieked through clenched teeth, voice cracking halfway through. She ripped her wrist away from the man's grasp, and immediately gripped the back of his hair. Touka yanked him down and smashed her lips against his. He grunted through it, and placed his hand on her hip roughly. "MMah.." he groaned as their lips collided again and again.

They parted a few seconds later. "Fuck you," she hissed, and again, they were kissing ferociously. Along travelling backwards, Touka spun them around so it was Kaneki who landed on the black couch. His hands were still gripping her hips, and forcefully, he brought her down onto his lap. The woman straddled him, and she then placed her hand on the side of his neck.

"Don't fucking look at me like that," Kaneki said, as they stared into each other's discontented eyes. "Shut up," Touka whispered, and leaned down to kiss him once more. However, instead of pulling back, the half-ghoul proceeded to run his tongue along her bottom lip. They watched each other through half-lidded eyes, until they fluttered shut as their tongues met.

The two muscles swayed atop and underneath each other, battling for dominance. And, in this case, Kaneki won, considering after he unsuspectingly squeezed Touka's ass harshly, she pulled back a bit and moaned. He took this as his chance to break away from her lips and attack her jaw line with sucks and light bites.

Instead of over the dark cloth, Kaneki's hands traveled beneath the purple-haired girl's skirt to grab and run the pads of his fingers over her ass. Touka hissed in pleasure and tightened the pull on his white hair, as some type of fiery inferno began blooming in her core. No longer paying much attention to her jaw, Kaneki slithered his burning tongue down to her neck; it sent goosebumps scurrying across her upper arms.

God, _she needed to be touched._

"Kaneki-kun," the female breathed, craning her neck so the man could gain better access. He sucked and swirled his tongue around her pulse, and any thoughts her mind harbored evaporated.

Unexpectedly, he pulled away, and Touka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Take off your shirt," he commanded, and her confusion was then replaced with defiance. "And what if I don't?" The spark that was once bursting with life in his eyes suddenly diminished, and he lolled back against the couch, releasing the hold he had on her hips. The Anteiku worker understood very well, and with a _tch_, she scrambled to throw off her red bow and white blouse.

He smirked, and sat back up. "Great, Touka-chan," Kaneki murmured, moving his face close to her padded breast. His nose brushed against her bra, and he closed his eyes while her breath hitched in the back of her throat. "You smell delicious.." he said. "So alluring.." He brought his hand around her back, unhooking the cloth that stood in his way. It hung loosely around her shoulders, and quietly, Touka inhaled shaky breaths.

Her ears were hot with anxiety, and she scrunched her brows due to the searing hotness that puddled in her abdomen. The thin-haired man quickly removed the bra from her body, and threw it somewhere to his left. As soon as the fabric left, Touka's nipple was engulfed by Kaneki's mouth. "Shit.." she hissed, biting her lip as the hand tangled in his long hair tightened its grip. His tongue danced around the dusty pink skin, while his free hand cupped and squeezed her opposite neglected breast.

As soon as he began nibbling on her pink nub, she threw her head back and moaned, "Mmm..!" Shortly after, Kaneki bit down, _hard_, on the underside of her breast, and Touka jerked his head back. "That fucking _hurt_," she growled through clenched teeth, and Kaneki watched as crimson liquid seeped out from the bite mark he left. The hand that gripped his white hair left to grab onto his throat, and she pushed his head against the cushion, leaning over him. "What are you going to do about it?" he spat, narrowing his eyes and chuckling.

Touka bent her head down far enough so her lips were brushing against his earlobe and whispered, "Do you want me to take a chunk out of your shoulder again?" to which he again, chuckled deeply. Her eyes trailed over the scar that was embedded into his skin, and suddenly, Kaneki's hand slipped in between her legs, and he used his middle finger to rub against her. "Fuck.." she moaned, and involuntarily ground against his finger.

"Mmm, yeah? You like that?" Kaneki breathed next to her cheek, and she roughly nibbled on the top of his ear, loosening the hold on his neck. Swiftly, he pulled aside Touka's panties, and plunged his two fingers into her folds. "K-Kaneki.." she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and resting her cheek against his. "Why are you so wet, Touka-chan?" he whispered in her ear. "Does being rough turn you on?"

The ghoul's fingers harshly teased Touka's bundle of nerves, building her up, but then letting her crash down, and each time, she groaned through closed lips. "Fuck you," she moaned, as he speedily rubbed her clit, but _still_ wouldn't allow her to orgasm.

It took Touka everything she had to pull away from his hot fingers and slide down his legs to kneel on the floor in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked, and the dark-haired girl didn't slow her fingers that were unbuttoning his jeans. All while staring roguishly up into Kaneki's dark eyes, she tugged at the waist of his pants, and he elevated his hips so she could remove them.

His boxers were also taken off, and Kaneki _tch_-ed and looked away, a deep blush inhabiting his cheeks and neck. As soon as Touka's cold hands took a hold of his slowly hardening cock, he hissed. She pumped his length until his dick was hard and pre-cum was leaking from the tip.

"_Shit_," he breathed, watching the girl stroke his cock. His hands were clenched on the cushions beside him, and shaky breaths escaped him.

If he was going to tease her, she was going to tease him.

"Yeah? You like that?" she mocked him, chuckling afterwards, but then moved her face close to his erection so he could feel her teasing breath against it. Kaneki's eyes burned with desperation. Touka softly closed her eyes and lightly brushed her nose against his skin, and he bit the insides of his cheeks. "Hurry up," he commanded impatiently, and she opened her eyes to glare up at him.

"You better start being nicer.." she trailed off, allowing her tongue to glide out of her mouth and press up against his dick. She quickly licked up his length like it was a sweet treat and drew back, continuing, "Or else things could go _very _bad for.. you, know, what," while tapping her fingers against his cock repeatedly. He raised an eyebrow slyly and dragged his teeth across his bottom lip. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm.." she hummed, raising her dark brows and moving back to roll her tongue over Kaneki's head. She swirled her hot muscle around his sensitive skin, his pre-cum cascading over her taste buds. As Touka's mouth enveloped his twitching sex, the man's hand tangled itself in the back of her silky hair. "_Fuck_," he hissed, furrowing his brows in pleasure.

Touka bobbed her head up and down rhythmically, and Kaneki gradually tightened his hold on her hair. The hand that gripped his cock stroked in relevance with the movements of her mouth, adding to the build up of his orgasm. _God_, her mouth was so hot, so fucking hot. He felt as if he could turn into a pile of ash at any moment, and truthfully, he really wouldn't fucking mind as long as Touka didn't stop.

As she was sucking Kaneki's dick, her once closed eyes opened and she trailed her eyes up his body, starting with the base of his rod. The deep _V _and his hip bones were what mesmerized Touka the most though, and _dammit_, if his shirt was just pulled up a _tiny bit more_, she would be able to gaze upon his abs. Her pale eyes then came into contact with half-lidded irises, and _fuck_, he looked so damn hot. Was that expression legal?

It couldn't be.

Kaneki stared at her, breathing shallow while the tightness in his abdomen kept growing. Man.. If she kept this up, he'd be done for in the next minute or so. Once the female ghoul could feel her hair begin to be painfully pulled, she narrowed her eyes and slowed down her motions. Needing to keep the friction, he slightly bucked his hips, and _hell_, now he was done for._  
><em>

_Fucking shit_, she was using her teeth. Not just a gentle graze either, no, she _bit _down, but not hard enough to break skin. Nonetheless, the pain that jolted through his erection angered him off but also excited him. The white-haired ghoul grinned darkly at her, shaking his head with clenched teeth. Even through her mouth being filled, Touka seemed to smirk.

After he came, Touka didn't seem to mind that she swallowed all of the fluid. She wiped the corners of her mouth quickly, all while watching Kaneki come down from his high. His chest was rising and falling as a slowly steadying pace and his lips were slightly spread apart. She then crawled back on top of him, straddling his hips once more.

"How was that? Hm?" she asked, confidence dripping off her tone. It made him sick. Her breasts were right in front of him, and he looked towards them instead of her face. There was dry blood there, and Kaneki leaned forward to lick it off of her pale skin. Touka placed a hand on his shoulder and watched as he ran his tongue from the dusty skin surrounding her nipple, down to the dry liquid, dragging his wet muscle over it until he completely removed it.

"Amazing," he replied slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to his face. He felt her grind against his length, and he could feel the wetness of her underwear pleading for him to take her.

Kaneki's eyes closed and he trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts, and suddenly, before she even knew it, she was flipped over and was laying flat on her back. Her hands were next to her head, and with wide eyes, she watched the male remove his shirt quickly before hovering over her.

He kissed her before he moved down her body, and once he got to her skirt, he wrapped his fingers along the waistband, catching her panties with it. In a fluid motion, he slid the clothing down her legs, and threw them off. Now, they were completely exposed to each other's demanding eyes, and honestly, Touka couldn't have felt less comfortable.

She spread her legs for him, and watched through a self-conscious gaze as Kaneki eyed her most intimate area. "D-don't stare!" she scolded, cheeks and ears flushed. He hummed, and wrapped his hands around her sweet, sweet thighs as he drew his face closer to her pussy. Touka's breath hitched in her throat once he planted lingering kisses on her inner thighs, leading closer and closer to where she desired them most.

"Kaneki.." Touka mewled, tilting her head against the pillow that her amethyst hair cradled. The thin-haired man kissed directly above her clit, which engendered tingling to flutter up her palms and dive into her veins. She gazed eagerly down at the ghoul between her legs, chewing almost harshly on the inside of her cheek as he began to lick her outside lips. _  
><em>

"_Stop teasing me_," she whined, slightly bucking her hips, but he firmly held her down. "Mm," he hummed, and then slid his tongue deep into her folds. "Haa.." the woman breathed, and Kaneki explored her womanhood as if he wouldn't live to see another day.

"Kaneki-kun.." she moaned, arching her back as his scorching muscle rolled over her bundle of nerves, then licked downwards and teased her opening. The ghoul licked and sucked on her pink lips, and every now and again he'd nibble on a side briefly. The throbbing at her core that she heeded almost caused her to become sheepish, and Touka felt _so hot_, she was surprised she wasn't burning his tongue.

But _Jesus_, where the _hell _did this guy learn how to eat out a girl so _perfectly _like this? He poked his muscle around all the right areas, sucked on her most sensitive spots, and used his teeth to graze every inch that sent her hips further into his mouth. She was being hedonistic, and _boy_, she ravished it.

When the white-haired male inserted his fingers, Touka lost her mind. One hand was tightly wrapped around her thigh, digging his black nails into it, while his two fingers plunged in and out of her hole; he sucked and flicked her clit while staring up at her. The girl tangled her closed fist around his hair and pulled his face closer to her core while jerking her hips.

"Shit..!" she moaned, scrunching her dark brows together, parting her lips down in almost a frown, indulging in the way his fingers curled and thrust inside of her. Even though Kaneki's fingers were calloused and now naturally rough, the wetness that coated her interior masked all of it.

Touka's free hand fondled her small breast, palming and squeezing the delicate flesh. "Kaneki-kun.. Kaneki.." the purple-haired girl moaned, as the man's tongue lapped all around her folds. "I'm so cl-ose.." Slow, shaky breaths fled past her lips as her hips continuously bucked. He smirked against her skin, and completely discontinued the stimulation to her clit. Shocked, she looked down at him, to watch his lips kiss around her core. That _bastard_.

"What?" he innocently asked, licking everywhere _but _where she needed him to most. "_P__lease_," she said, rolling her hips upwards. "Oh?.. I never thought I'd see the day Kirishima Touka _begs_," he said slyly. He continued to slowly finger her though, and once he pressed against the sweetest spot within her, she bit down on her lip.

"_Kaneki-kun_," she breathed, lids fluttering shut, "I _swear_, if you d..don't let me finish.." The man kissed her nub repeatedly, saying, "And if I don't? Then what.. Touka-chan?"

She removed her hand from his hair and snaked down in between her legs, and said, "Then I'll finish _myself_." His expression turned into one of those as if a rival ghoul was interrupting his meal. Touka recoiled only about half an inch, and he growled, "_I don't think so_," before diving back into her folds. He was almost rough this time around, and close to being frantic, but nevertheless, the purple-haired girl threw her head back and groaned sensually.

The white-haired boy's eyes closed as he latched his lips around Touka's clit and began sucking, rubbing his fingers deeper within her. Her breath kept getting caught in her throat, and for a second, she forgot how to breathe properly. As she climaxed, (and Kaneki felt as if her expression would be forever ingrained into his memory), she elevated her hips, squeezed her eyes shut, and moaned soundlessly.

After the ghoul with the Rinkaku kagune watched the female slowly climb down from the altitude of her orgasm, he hovered over her body and kissed her lips hungrily. His new erection brushed against her stomach as he leaned over her, and Touka's free hand slithered down to caress his abs until her fingers wrapped around the tip of his cock. Kaneki pulled back, furrowing his brows. "Ah," he sighed, the girl's soft hand trailing his length almost ghost-like.

"Fuck," he grunted, and in a second, she was laying on her stomach. When did he-

"Ka-Kaneki?" Touka questioned, craning her neck to look back at him. She felt his cock behind pressed down into her folds, and the man began to rub himself throughout her wetness. She bit her lip, enjoying the sensation of the head of his dick rubbing against her sensitiveness _immensely_. "You drive me crazy," he snarled in her ear as he entered her without a moment's hesitation. The female ghoul buried her face in the pillow as she felt her hole obediently wrap tightly around his erection.

"You're so fucking tight," Kaneki groaned through clenched teeth while he brought his hips back, before plunging into hers. He slid so easily in and out of her, and she cried out, the head of his dick massaging her inner walls. "Mm, damn.."

Despite having just orgasmed, Touka's body was more than ready for more waves of pleasure. It accepted Kaneki eagerly, securing firmly around his length. His hands were planted strongly on her hips, as he continuously stroked himself in her passage. She bent her knee slightly so he'd be granted better access into her, and she moaned loudly. Her clit was rubbing almost harshly against the fabric of the cushion beneath her.

"Fuck," he sighed, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip as he threw his head back. She was just _so_ _tight _around himself, it was incredible. "Kaneki!" the girl gasped, closing her eyes. She balled her fists next to her face and and parted her lips in breathy moans. Kaneki continued to pound down into her, and it wasn't long before he was lifting her hips up and adjusting himself.

The half-ghoul's fingers dug into the groove of Touka's hips almost painfully, but it only added to the fervor of their intercourse. She smiled contently against the cushion beneath her cheek, as the man in her continued to glide and rock himself in her. "Touka... _fuck_, yes." He moaned, penetration her repeatedly. One of the boy's hands left her hip and he then wound it back slightly, bringing it down to slap against her ass. She whined in pleasure, loving the way he abused her skin. He continued to grope and slap her ass until he needed to gain more purchase on her waist.

Sounds of euphoria and skin-slapping-skin filled the lounge room of Anteiku, and for once, Touka was glad she checked up on the coffee shop after school. "Shit, Kaneki.." She arched her back, raising her hand-print-filled ass higher.

"Touka," the man called, pulling out of her. She frowned deeply at the loss of contact, but breathed, "What?"

"Ride me."

Obeying, the small-breasted female re-positioned herself so she was hovering over Kaneki's standing erection, straddling him, knees resting against the cushions. She held his cock in position, and slowly slid down onto it. The man's head rested back against the back of the couch as he groaned, the strangling feeling returning. Kaneki was ready, so, so ready to come, and he only wanted to inside of her.

At first, Touka placed her hands on the top of Kaneki's thighs and rode his dick, moan after moan trailing out of her mouth, and he watched her breasts bounce through glazed-over eyes. Since the girl wasn't going as fast as the half-ghoul would have liked, he sat up and Touka wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kaneki..! It fe-feels s-o-s-o good..!" The man wrapped his arms around her waist as he lifted her slightly, driving his hips upwards.

"Fu-ucking hell," he groaned, burying his face between her breasts. "Let's come together." She pleaded, "Come with me," and Kaneki nodded his head against her feverish skin. Her core was burning up, and she was almost at the peak of her climax. "I'm a-a-almost there.." Touka moaned, and the man pulled away from her to take a perked nipple into his mouth. A hand wrapped in his soft hair, bunching into a fist.

He used his teeth and his tongue and his lips and _shit _it all felt so good; with the constant rubbing of his hardness against her flesh and the moans that invaded her ears all added up to the snapping back of the coil that was deep in her abdomen. Again, she quietly moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, particles of white dancing around the red-orange background behind her eyelids.

When the clenching and spasming of Touka's passage became too much to handle, Kaneki also came. He spurted his seed deep within her, and after it was all over, all he could pay attention to was the hard throbbing of the pulse of the female he was still inside of, and the panting that left their dry mouths.

The purple-haired girl eventually got off of him, weary and spent, and the duo then laid down on the couch, limbs tangled with limbs. After laying in steady silence, Touka whispered, "Are you going to leave again?" while she felt warm liquid slowly seep out of her core. Subsequent to the girl speaking, Kaneki sighed. "I.. can't answer that."

Touka pursed her lips and placed her head against his firm chest. She knew the answer, so why did she even bother asking?

She always knew.

"Let's get some sleep, yeah?" he offered, and the other ghoul nodded her head, closing her eyes. It was a warm summer night, so the couple didn't need to worry about becoming cold while they slept. They had each other for warmth, after all.

**_[-]_**

Touka's pleasant thoughts of waking up to the half-ghoul were short-lived once she awoke and found only her single person wrapped in a thin blanket. Her heart ached and a tightness appeared in the back of her throat, but, _why_? The girl anticipated this, she thought she prepared herself for this, that she was used to it, but.. it hurt more and more each time he wasn't there when she awoke.

Blinking back the cloudiness in her pale eyes, the female looked over to the table. Sitting on it laid a cup of steaming coffee, attached to it a note. Since she couldn't read it from where she lay, she sat up, frowned, and read it.

"I'll return to Anteiku soon," she read aloud, scoffing afterwards, a sad smile on her lips. She shifted her body slightly so she could see through the blinds. The morning light was just barely shining over the horizon, and Touka stood up, dragging the blanket with her.

She needed a shower.

The purple-haired woman stepped into the tub after turning on the shower head and cranking the temperature all the way into the red. She stared blankly to the floor, while she washed and conditioned her hair and scrubbed her body. The scalding liquid pounded against her back, and because of the heat, she began to become light-headed, but she refused to change the setting.

The girl opened the shower curtain a few inches while she sat down and brought her knees up to her chest, positioning herself so the steady stream bounced off and slid down her now splotchy back. Before she had any warning, a sob escaped her and her lips began to quiver hopelessly. She touched her cheek to see if she was really crying, but she couldn't tell. Her entire face was wet, and she couldn't decipher whether it was the water or her pitiful tears that blurred her vision.

But the truth behind her tears rested in the undeniable fact that she had faith in Ken Kaneki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey everyone. It was requested that I write another TouKen lemon, so here we are. I hope this one was better than the last!

Don't forget to please take a moment and leave me your thoughts! Lots of thanks!

(I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters.)


End file.
